Broodoo victim
Broodoo victims are undead creatures which appear during the Tai Bwo Wannai cleanup activity. Their attack is capable of draining the player's combat stats. Certain items can be used on them to damage them: *The blue/white victims are weak against food. A quick source of food is buying cooked meat at the general store north-west of Tai Bwo Wannai, though some money is needed, or picking the pineapples north of the village. (This requires a knife to cut them). Using food on a broodoo victim gives Cooking experience. You can also kill the chickens located in the village and cook them on a nearby fire. Despite being inedible to players, calquat fruit can be used on these victims dealing high damage. In fact, this food may be the most effective against the blue/white victims, commonly dealing damage in the 300's (max damage observed to date: 355). Calquat fruit is particularly convenient as it can be harvested from the farming patch in Tai Bwo Wannai if you have the requisite 72 farming level to plant a calquat tree there. Coconuts can also be used on the broodoo victim, though not recommended due to their value. *The green victims are weak against antipoison. Using an antipoison on a broodoo victim gives Herblore experience. (Also sold in the general store.) You only use one dose of antipoison each time. *The yellow victims are weak against Relicym's balm (requires Zogre Flesh Eaters to make). Using Relicym's balm on these victims gains 0.2x xp of your hit to herblore. "Use" the item with the proper victim, and they will suffer damage damage (usually around 100-250 LP). Melee attacks are inaccurate against them and only inflict up to 25% of your normal max hit due to their snare spell which strangely drains your stats. (For example, if you had a max hit of 280, you could only hit up to 70 against a Broodoo victim), but these monsters can be poisoned as usual, so it is possible to fight them without the items listed above with a poisoned weapon and prayer. You also get 400xp in cooking for blue/white victims, and herblore experience for green/orange victims, if you use the item they are weak against on them to kill them. *When fighting green broodoo victims, they appear to be casting snare, making a white spiral appear, however it does not have the effect of stopping you from moving; instead, it stops your attack, requiring you to select 'attack' again. Trivia *Strangely, the Broodoo victims appear to be missing a throat and chin. *Beverages in a container cannot be used, such as tea (cup or flask), beer, or a fruit blast. *Sometimes Broodoo victims get trapped in a jungle and cannot move. If this occurs you cannot use the special items to damage the Broodoo, you just get the message 'Nothing interesting happens' *When using antipoison on a green victim, the text says, "You offer the poison cure to the broodoo victim... The entity snatches the potion and drinks some." See also *Karamjan Gods *Tai Bwo Wannai Cleanup Category:Bestiary Category:Undead Category:Needs drop table